No More Attention
by PierraEverlastRose
Summary: When Kendall is out in the park he gets a shock of his life. But when he has a talk with Camille she changes his whole perspective on things. He never thought he'd even here it from her when she is always acting around him and his friends. One-shot


**No More Attention**

_This is another one of my Big Time Rush fics but it is a one shot this time. This is my first Kendall/Camille stories. I do like Kendall/Camille together to be honest since I did see something going on between the two characters on the show. In here Kendall ends up going to the Palm Woods Park when he finds something that startles him. It will forever change his life and possibly haunt him but one friend changes his point of view. _

Kendall Knight was outside at Palm Woods Park walking all by himself thinking about these past months. He ended up moving to California with his mom, his younger sister Katie and his three friends Carlos, James and Logan. He has known them since they were pewee hockey players. He kept on walking thinking how things have changed so much for him.

He has made new and amazing friends here at the Palm Woods like Guitar Dude who was an amazing guitarist. There was Camille the method actress queen and is also a bit crazy as he puts it. Then there is also his girlfriend Jo who he met a while ago.

Kendall placed his hand in one of his pockets in his jeans as he kept on walking on the sidewalk in the park. He sighed not believing all the changes and new experiences that he gets to go through.

Kendall then stopped walking because he saw his girlfriend Jo but she was with Logan at the moment. He saw the two walking together and Logan's arm snake around her waist as the two kept on walking. Kendall couldn't believe it at all that Jo was doing this to him. He could not believe that Jo was completely cheating on him and with his best friend Logan who he trusts.

He continued to look at Jo and Logan together who were definitely wrapped all around each other. He even saw the two kiss each other and that got to him more than he thought.

Kendall was so pissed off that he stormed over to Jo and Logan with his footsteps are huge and kind of loud. He was so mad at the moment as he went over.

"What's going on here?" shouted Kendall

"Kendall." said Jo standing there separating from Logan "What are you doing here?"

"Well I was walking in Palm Woods Park by myself but then I see this. You and Logan together wrapped up in each other's arms and making out. What is with that Jo?" asked Kendall nearly outraged

"Logan started helping me out with my homework and all of that and then things snowballed into a relationship of some sort. It was like we felt a connection I don't know. I'm sorry Kendall." said Jo

"Well whatever we're done for, with you going behind my back with my friend Logan. Have a great time together." replied Kendall throwing his hands up

Kendall ended up storming off with Jo and Logan looking at him really mad and outraged. Logan looked at Jo knowing this was how Kendall was going to react about the two of them going behind his back. They then went back to walking in Palm Woods Park together.

Kendall on the other hand went inside the Palm Woods itself going over to the couches sitting down. He put his hands to his knees real quickly then brought them up with his head low. He could not believe what just happened between him, Jo and Logan. He never expected that at all. He could not even get the picture out of his mind.

Just then the method actress queen Camille came in and sat down on the couch beside him. She must have seen him devastated or something because she was there looking at him. She looked at him with her dark brown hair off to the side and down.

"What's wrong Kendall?" asked Camille there now just being herself and not being a character

"Jo, me and her broke up. She has been with Logan for these past weeks. It started when Logan was helping with her homework until they got in a fling together." told Kendall sitting there with his hands touching his chin

Camille looked at him not seem to be surprised at all. Kendall looked at her seeing her face wondering why she looks like that. It was weird looking at her as she sat there a bit uncomfortable. Kendall knew that there was something that Camille knew that she wasn't sharing.

"What is it Camille?" asked Kendall

"Well I knew about Jo and Logan being together since the beginning when the relationship started. They didn't want to tell you because they knew it would hurt your feelings. Carlos and James also swore not to say anything either." told Camille

"Carlos and James knew also and never told me." said Kendall nearly outraged

"We all knew about it and we were worried about your feelings. We knew that you wouldn't take it too well." Camille admitted looking at Kendall "We're sorry Kendall."

Kendall looked at Camille knowing that she was now being herself and not doing her acting exercises. He knows when she acting, when she isn't and when she is being serious. At the moment she wasn't acting and also was being serious with him.

Kendall looked off to the side seeing his friend James with a girl at the moment. The girl was their age and has brunette hair. As James would say it she is gorgeous since she is in his list of girls who are hot. James kept on flirting with her as she flirted on back by smiling and playing with her hair.

It was hard to believe that James knew about the fling between Jo and Logan and he never told him. Then there was Carlos who even knew about it, it was crazy because usually Carlos can't keep a single thing or secret. He usually lets it slip out of his mouth and tell everyone or the person it would affect.

Kendall then looked at Camille as she sat there looking at him. He was wondering what was going on in her mind. It was interesting because no one was being a pompous twit at the moment. For a while James was in the beginning but then things changed.

Kendall was wondering what has happened to him in these past months with things changing.

"Camille." said Kendall looking at her "If you know something please tell me."

"Alright here it is." started Camille sighing and taking a deep breath "The thing is Kendall since the beginning Jo had a thing for Logan. She only went out with you so she could get rid of her feelings for Logan but they never left. When she was with you it was all lust. She told me a few months after you guys started dating about her true feelings. She was to blame herself about hiding her real and true feelings."

"So what do I do?" asked Kendall

"Get over it, move on and bury the past. You will know what true if it's in your heart Kendall." said Camille sitting there looking at him she then grabbed his hand as he sat there "You can deal with this. You do know that you have three friends there for you and that you have Katie and your mother Kendall. You have amazing friends who are there for you. They want to help protect you even though you are practically the leader of the group. A leader can make mistakes." Camille kept looking at him as he sat there "They will always be by your side no matter what happens. And this is Camille talking not the one who is always acting as another person."

"You are smart Camille." told Kendall sitting there telling him about how his friends are just being his friends and that they will always be there

Camille sat there knowing that things will be just fine for Kendall now that he knows the truth. His friends are a big part of his life. He will always need help even if he won't admit it. She was still touching and holding his hand as they sat there.

"If you want Kendall you can always come to me if you want to talk." told Camille

She then released her hand then she got up from where she was sitting going away from him. She saw James on the side looking at her leave Kendall wondering what she was doing with Kendall and what she was saying to him.

Camille ended up leaving with Kendall sitting there smiling. He couldn't believe how understanding and how great of a person she can be. She tends to hide a lot of stuff under her skin that she doesn't reveal to anyone and yet she revealed it to him. She can be serious and not be crazy. Kendall knew that things were going to be great for him now. He has great friends and family who care about him.

Camille was right sometimes a leader can makes mistakes. He hasn't made any yet but he knows that it's possible that he can make a mistake. He knew that his friends will be there to correct the problem and that a leader also needs to be protected. Kendall understood everything as he sat there.

He then got up from the couch in the lobby of the Palm Woods going over to the elevator. It opened up ten seconds after he pushed the button. He entered it going up it to go to his apartment-hotel room knowing that things for him were okay.


End file.
